


Drunken Nights

by MonadosPower



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles X
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 15:52:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5934067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonadosPower/pseuds/MonadosPower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frye and Phog (and Cross) celebrate at the Repenta Diner after a long day and mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunken Nights

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't as good as I hoped it would be but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Phog, and his reckless brother Frye, were at the Repenta Diner after a long day of defending against Ganglion forces. Phog and his new friend Cross had to save a heavily wounded Frye from a Ganglion base, celebrating with drinks after once they had gotten out alive.

Although, Cross was already out from a couple of drinks...

He'd have to help take him back to the barracks once they were done, Phog thought to himself. Frye would be too drunk to-

"Hey, Phog," The sound of Frye's voice took him out of his thoughts, and the smack to his back made him jump slightly. "that was brave of you, you know?"

Phog bashfully rubbed the back of his neck, turning his head to face his older brother. "I think I have to give Cross most of the credit..." He shook his head, his bangs gently swaying. "I wouldn't have had the courage to be on a team with you without him."

Frye then took a large gulp of his Scotch, lazily swinging an arm around Phog's shoulders. "You know what I think? Brotherly love. That's what made you come to rescue me."

Phog though about it for a few seconds, reflecting back to when he was fighting many hordes of Marnuck and Ganglion Skells...all to save his wounded older brother that couldn't fight any longer. Sure, Cross was there for support, but...when they were fighting for his brother, he felt a surge of power. Was it really brotherly love?

And more importantly, was Frye actually making sense for once?

The Killer Ostrich then grinned at his younger brother, handing him his cup of Scotch. "But enough of that. More drinks, less talking. Am I right, Phog?"

Phog blinked at the cup, silently wondering if he should take it or not. He settled on gingerly taking the cup into one of his hands, taking a sip out of it and making a face. How could Frye drink this stuff and complain that it isn't enough? Though, he preferred whiskey himself...

Nonetheless, Phog smiled and handed the cup back to Frye and nodded. "You're right, Frye. This is supposed to be a celebration." Phog, with slight hesitation, called over to the bartender for another cup of whiskey and Scotch. Once they were delivered to the brothers, Phog grinned and raised his cup to clink it with Frye's. "A celebration for the both of us managing to stay alive, that is."

Frye then let out a hearty laugh, clinking his glass to Phog's and taking a large gulp of his Scotch. "Then what're we wasting time for? The night is still young, and more drinks need to be drunk!"

Even though he couldn't completely agree with that, Phog smiled anyway. At least Frye was still, well, Frye.

 

* * *

 

Morning came around, and Phog woke up on his bed, blinking groggily. Where was he, and why did he have such a terrible headache...?

...Oh, right. It was a little fuzzy, but he was at the diner the night before. But why was he in his bed...? Er, at least, _a_  bed.

"Morning, little brother! C'mon, no time to waste!" A voice called out. It was Frye, no doubt. A pair of fresh clothes were tossed at his face, making Phog groan and sit up. He had many questions, and one of them was how Frye got into his house.

Or...was this even his house? Phog sighed and began to put on the clothes thrown to him. No point in wondering all of those things, he thought. Not when it's the beginning of a new day. He'd have to check on Cross later, hoping that he didn't fall into the gel around New LA on the way back. He made his way to the door, where Frye was already standing.

"Oh, and Phog? Do you mind if I used your washing machine?"

Phog frowned a little in thought. At least the question if this house was his was answered. But why would he ask that? But...now that his vision was coming back, Frye wasn't wearing his usual uniform. "No...but why?"

"you don't remember at all? Wish I had a hangover like you did. But you were crying the whole way back. And you got your tears all over me."

Phog frowned a little. He definitely didn't remember that... "Um...could you explain more?"

Frye sighed and rubbed his head in thought, seeming to have already forgotten. "The fight we had back on Earth. You just kept apologizing. And crying. Can't forget that. But then you immediately cheered up when I reminded you of our latest mission. ...And then you cried again. You cry a lot, you know that?"

Phog's face immediately began to heat up at the thought, but Frye just laughed roughly patted his younger brother's back. "Don't sweat it! If they weren't me, they wouldn't have seen you!"

Phog just sighed. Hopefully that was the case. "Um...sure. Anyway, should we be getting to our jobs? Well, at least yours."

"Almost forgot about that!" Frye then began to head out the door, waving to Phog on the way but stopping halfway. "Oh, and one more thing! You're a real flirt when you're drunk, you know that?" Frye grinned, making his way to the administrative district. "Good luck on your date!"

Phog stopped waving, the color drained from his face. Did Frye say...he got a date? When he was drunk?

Well, that could only go terrible from there.


End file.
